uccfandomcom-20200214-history
File Splitter and Merger
}} . The UCC File Splitter and Merger is a secondary project I created and first released around mid November 2017. It is a part of the Ultimate Conversion Compressor (UCC) project. About File Splitter and Merger File Spliiter and Merger is a free tool, it have 2 functions: #Splitting big files into smaller chunks #Merging said split files back into original large file UCC File Splitter and Merger make use of the free File Spliiter (FSplit) program created by dubasdey, his original project can be found here UCCFSM allows you (the user) to split large files into smaller chunks of files, it allows for a selection of different split sizes, as well as the input of custom split size and let you choose if you want to keep the original large file in place or delete it upon successful splitting. It also allows you to merge the chunks (*.Part### files) it created back to re-create the original large file, the split parts are then deleted upon successful merging. UCCFSM was created with the PC Game Conversion community in mind out of necessity to replace older, less functional similar tools so I can have a functioning & up to date Splitter tool for my Ultimate Conversion Compressor script. Usage Information Pre Version 2.0 The original versions of UCCFSM were based on windows batch files and had console based interface. When you first launch the File Splitter and Merger executable (Splitter.exe) you will be presented with a choice: Press S''' to split files or '''M to start merging files, choose the file to Split/Merge and follow the on-screen instructions to complete the process. Since Version 2.0 Version 2.0 of UCCFSM is a brand new program, it is no longer Windows Batch Files based nor it is console displayed. The new version have a full Graphical User Interface (GUI) and some new features, when you first start the V2.0 of UCCFSM you will be greeted with the following screen: As you can see, the program start on the Split tab, if you want to merge files then switch to the Merge tab. Let us take a look at the Split tab first though... As you can see in the image above there are a few settings here, first thing you should do is CLICK the available "Browse" button and select the file you want to split, at this point the Select Output Folder "Browse" button will become available. You can click it and select a folder other than the one where the original large file is located to save the split chunks, or you can leave it alone and the chunks will be created where the original file is located. Next, select the desired split size from the DropDown ComboBox, sizes vary from 1GB to 25GB Bluray Disc and you can also select the Custom option, at which time a new window will pop-up asking you to type the desired size in MB (MegaBytes), type the size you want and click OK or click CANCEL to return to the main window without making a selection and select one of the existing size presets. Once Done, Select if you want to delete the original file after split is done, at which point the "Start" button will become available, Click it to begin the splitting process, when done, the Progress Log frame will show a the list of parts created and the message "Done" and all the buttons will become available again. Now let us take a look at the Merge tab... As you can see at first glance, there aren't any options here, just a couple of Browse buttons, click the available Browse button, locate the folder where the split parts are (*.Part001, *.Part002, Etc.) and select the file you wish to merge. At this point the second Browse button and the Start button will become available, use the new Browse '''to choose a folder where you want to save the merged large file, if you decide to skip this the merged file will be created in the same folder where the Split files are (*.Part001, etc.). Click '''Start when ready and the Merge process will begin, if no errors occur the split chunks (*.Part001, etc.) will be deleted and the newly merged file will be available at their location or the location specified in the Select Output Folder section. In case of an Error during the Merge process the partial merged file will be deleted and the split chunks will remain intact and unchanged. That's it, you can click the About button to see more information about the program or just click Exit '''to close it. FileSelect.png|Choose File Size.png|Select Split Size Confirm.png|Confirm Operation Splitting.png|Operation In Progress ProgramStart.png|V2.0 Startup SplitReady.png|V2.0 Ready to Split MergeTab.png|V2.0 - The Merge Tab MergeSuccess.png|V2.0 - Merge Success Differences in UCC Script File Splitter and Merger exist in two variation, a standalone tool and as part of the Ultimate Conversion compressor (UCC), there are a few major differences between the two. #There's no merge function in the version incorparated into UCC #There are more size options to choose from in UCC (Compared to the Old Batch Based Tool) #The version in UCC can have the splitting completely automated using UCC's Settings.ini file #The version in UCC also displays a bit more information depending on what defined in Settings.ini '''Please Note: As of the date of release for the UCCFSM v2.0, UCC do not yet include the new splitter tool Version History Version 2.0 * Completely Re-Written, No Longer based on Windows Batch Files * Brand New GUI * New Option to Select an Output folder other than the source folder. * More Split Sizes Available to Select From * Many script improvements Including better Error Handling and File deletion prevention on errors 'Version 1.0.3' *Bug Fix: There was a typo in the script that caused the splitter to go to the Merging function after it encountered a size error and retry was selected, it is now fixed. *Bug Fix: Input of none numeric value in the custom size selection was possible, this is no longer the case, if you input anything but numbers you will now get the bad size error. *Bug Fix: From some reason when selecting custom size, if no input was typed before pressing ENTER the size was defaulting to 4000MB, this was not intended, it is now fixed. 'Version 1.0.2' *Executable now runs as administrator to prevent access denied to certain folder locations *When splitting file no longer automatically deletes the original file, instead it ask if you want to delete the original file immediately after selecting the size & only deletes it if answered YES. 'Version 1.0.1' *Bug Fix: Updated version of splitter command (now it won't change the windows title anymore) 'Version 1.0.0' *Initial Release Final Words That's it for File Splitter and Merger, I hope you enjoy it. You can find a link to the official thread of the File Splitter and Merger on FileForums in our Wiki Downloads page. }} }} Category:Tools Category:UCC Category:Ultimate Conversion Compressor Category:Splitter Category:Freeware Category:Batch Script